rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:Spoiler Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following states the rules which are to be adhered to about the spoiling of episodes and leaked content. A spoiler is considered the direct or indirect posting of any information regarding an episode or clip of RWBY (and any related media) prior to its registered users' release. Content that was intended to be shown to limited audiences only, such as RTX exclusives or at limited screenings (i.e. content specifically noted as being for the attendees of an event only), are also considered spoilers under the policy. In ambiguous cases, administrators will make a decision on whether content is considered permissible or not under spoiler policy. If in doubt, please contact an administrator on their Message Wall to seek guidance on specific content. For discussion of material considered spoilers, an administrator may create a thread in which discussion is permitted. It will be clearly stated in the thread that this is the case. This is the only place where discussion of spoiler material is permitted. Note that these threads are for discussion only; direct links to illegal streaming sites or leaked material remains an offense. The current exception to this policy regards RWBY Chibi and the current week-long gap between it's release to FIRST members and non-FIRST members. As it is mainly without plot, RWBY Chibi information may be updated without delay. For the rest, however, note that this is still a zero-tolerance policy; staff will promptly take action as outlined below. Spoiler Policy 1. Chat Any user who posts a spoiler in the chat before the registered users' release will promptly receive a two-hour ban from chat and be given an explanation on their message wall. Discussing the content of an unreleased episode in PM to those who have given you permission is acceptable. Users are prohibited from posting a link to the "blip" of the episode or to an illegal download/stream in the main chat. Users who violate the following rules may be promptly blocked by administration for two hours, and then given an explanation on their message wall. 2. Editing Pages Users are not allowed to add new information from an upcoming episode to a page, or create a page about said information until the episode's registered users' release. Only the episode's name and running time can be added before the release. 3. Renaming Pages Pages may not be renamed to match new information from an episode until its registered users' release. Administration will rename the episode's corresponding article. 4. Uploading Images Do not add photos of episodes until its registered users' release. 5. Blogs, Comments, and Thread Posts Users are not allowed to publish any content into blogs/comment/threads with spoilers until the registered users' release. 6. Other Methods Should a user post a spoiler on the Wiki via a method not described above, a two-hour ban or block will be still be given. Multiple Offenses *If a user posts spoilers after already being banned or blocked for the behavior for a prior episode, an extended ban or block will be given. *If a user has been recently banned or blocked for other activity, an extended ban or block may be given at staff's discretion. Staff Staff members reserve the right to block and/or ban users who do not abide by these rules. Content Moderators *The Trumpet player of *VedranTheII Rollbacks *JadenLan *Lord Jaric *Maki Kuronami *Phantomlink959 *The Trumpet player of *Tsunderrière Forum Moderators *SpiritedDreaming *VedranTheII Bureaucrats *ChishioKunrin *Sgt D Grif Administrators *General Esdeath *Minomelo Chat Moderators *13th madman *Call me Nappa *Captain Barracuda *Kamikaze839 *PisceanWaterbender *ZoeyTheWeirdo Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy